


[錘基]Under the Rose-03

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo





	[錘基]Under the Rose-03

　　有那麽一会儿，Loki以为自己居然欲求不满到产生幻听。  
　　他从湿得一蹋糊涂的床单上抬头，迷迷糊糊地看向门口，被欲火烧坏的脑子在适才的疼痛中勉强找回些理智，可还没来的及辨别真相，那把如同打出生起就烙印在灵魂上的低沉嗓音又再度传来：「嘿丶Loki。」

　　不是幻觉。  
　　是真的，Thor在那里，在隔着一片钢板的五步之遥。  
　　这事实令Loki下意识就想尖叫着招呼那大块头快拿锤子来操操他没羞没臊的屁股！  
　　险些喊出声的前一秒，总算想起自己此刻看起来有多淫乱的Loki马上掐了自己一把，改口朝门外回以一声恶狠狠的呼喝：「滚开！」

　　如果他能选择向一个人永久地隐瞒自己难堪的发情，那麽Thor肯定在理想人选排行榜中高居榜首俯瞰众生。  
　　Loki才不要他看到自己这乱七八糟的狼狈！  
　　与自尊或者羞耻心无关，他只是无法容忍自己用这种又湿又淫乱还手无缚鸡之力的状态面对衣冠楚楚的神王。

　　门外，新王听到这极为逾越的回应後也不恼火，反倒露出松了口气的神情。  
　　Loki还在里头，没什麽比这个更重要。  
　　至此，Thor才稍微放宽心，毕竟Loki听上去还挺精神。  
　　没理会弟弟不悦的尖叫，他又兀自走近一步，几乎要贴上舱门，仅馀的蓝眸盯着光可鉴人的门板，好像能透过它看向里头的那人，说：「Loki，你得出来吃点东西，航程显示还要一个月才能到达中……」  
　　「我不。」  
　　没等他说完门内就传来短促直接的拒绝，Thor几乎能从简短的语音中想像出他弟弟将双眼瞪圆对着门口雌牙咧嘴的模样。  
　　──那一定很可爱。  
　　Thor为自己的想像细微地牵了下嘴角，不自觉地露出柔软的表情，隔着门板回道：「你不能不。」  
　　千年来Thor早已习惯Loki的喜怒无常，这稀松平常的恶言相向无法阻止他分毫。  
　　这次，门内传出他熟稔的冷笑。  
「『我不能』？多有意思，这麽迫不及待要对我展示神王权威了？」  
　　Thor语塞，面对弟弟那条银舌头，他从来都没什麽办法，只能无奈地解释：「Loki，我不是这个意思。」  
　　「那是什麽意思？」  
　　「嘿，听我说，放任你使坏跟放任你不吃东西是两件事。」  
　　「我不觉得有哪里不同，你就是要我干这个干那个，做一切合你心意的事，不是吗。」  
　　这一次，Thor能从弟弟的嗓音中听出熟悉的挑衅，可除此之外，似乎还有一丝不明缘由的急切，Thor对此深感困惑。

　　Loki既不想见人，也不想他站在门外，为什麽？  
　　还不及他追问，Loki的嗓音再度传来，「你走，我现在不想见你。」  
　　Thor注意到，那把向来令人联想起雪国的清冷声线中，仓促和压抑的意味更明显了。  
　　──他在掩饰什麽？

　　雷神从来不是真正的没心眼，只是他过去拿Loki当个处处需要保护退让的弟弟，用不经思考的方法去看待他的一举一动，这才会一而在地错过对方行事中的隐含的深意。  
　　不过他现在不这麽做了。  
　　当然Thor依然爱他甚至更胜往昔，只是他学会用心去读懂的弟弟每一次的冷嘲热讽究竟是出自真心还是别有深意。  
　　至於眼下这次属於哪种──……

　　※

　　舱房内。  
　　Loki好半晌都没再听到Thor的回应，猜想男人大概被他气走了。

　　还是跟以前一样好打发。  
　　Loki从床头力气尽失的瘫软下来，看着金属光泽的天花板，半是庆幸半是可惜的想。  
　　他庆幸自己没在对方面前现出丑态，但又可惜没法让兄长操一操他欲求不满的身体。  
　　思及此，Loki突然对Thor的离开之乾脆感到好奇，可失去魔法的他没法探查屋外的情况，并且此刻的身体也不容许他做得更多。

　　眼下，甫一放松後，在刚刚的对话间被他用意志力压抑的情潮一个劲的涌现，Loki尝到了强制违反生理规则的苦果，他颤抖着承受欲望的反噬，一时间再也没法发出呻吟之外的声音。  
　　他的肉具又硬了起来，全身上下犹如在承受一场自下腹燃起的烈火，依旧没能发泄的性欲让他的身体变成地狱。

　　「呼呃丶唔丶」Loki无力地在床褥上的摩擦得到排解，感觉意志力行将耗尽，脑海中一下子一片空白，一下子化成一摊水，什麽都没法思考。  
　　这个状况中他没有时间感，也许只过了几分钟，也许过了很久，在意识模糊间，一道突兀的声响穿过所有杂乱无章的思绪和情欲，霸道而直接地传入他耳际。  
　　「Loki！」  
　　『嘎吱──』

　　Loki被这毫无预兆的动静惊得一愣。  
　　他吃力地睁开眼，翻身看去，正好看到合金舱门被外力扳得嘎嘎直响，原本密合的地方已经被撬出一指宽的缝隙，并以肉眼可见的速度左右分开……  
　　──是Thor！

　　这该死的飞船警备实在不怎麽样！  
　　饶是Loki也忍不住在心底暗骂一声粗口，心下却也知道，如果Thor打定主意要干什麽，就凭他觉醒的神力，整艘飞船上的所有人加起来也没法阻止他。

　　Thor将扳开的舱门原样蛮力阖上，转身同时开口欲问，但目光一触及到床上的身影後，他一下说不出话了。  
　　Thor不大记得上一回看到Loki光裸的身体是什麽时候的事，毕竟两人最近一次的性爱也得以十年为单位丈量。  
　　他弟弟大概只有在穿衣坚持上保有一点法师做派，总将自己用布料包裹得密不透风，於是他那白皙到病态的皮肤在偶然间露出一小片的时候，总能晃花他的眼。  
　　就例如现在。

　　量产型号的飞船上使用的大都是一个规格的白光灯，这艘临时偷来的船舰也不例外。  
　　只见在这毫无特色的晕白灯光下，Loki无力地趴伏在床上，像是正想起身却败於浑身无力的小鹿，回过头看着自己的神情是融合着恍惚羞愤的性感，向来整齐的常服此刻已经凌乱到接近衣不蔽体的状态，松垮垮地挂在身上，露出光裸的肩头和下身大片肌肤，他全身都泛着薄红，看起来可口又可爱，一对修长双腿左右叉开跪伏在被褥间，从他的那个角度，Thor可以轻易的看到Loki大腿中间勃发的性器正汩汩淌着水，把床单溽湿一大片。  
　　年轻的神王当下就看直了眼。  
　　这太辣了，他得说。  
　　他根本该在发现Loki不出房门的第一天就来撬门的。

　　「如果你是来取笑我的，你的目的已经达成了。」Loki朝他兄长说，天知道他此刻是用尽全身上下的理智才没直接把人扑倒在地用臀缝去磨硬他的跨下然後坐上去操自己，「在这件事情上，你总是那麽擅长，不是吗。」  
　　「不丶Loki，我是说，你看起来真──」Thor还正努力从他一向不丰富的字汇库中挑选最配得上他弟弟的形容，却被当事人毫不留情地打断。  
　　「贱？淫荡？欠操？发情的母猫？还是什麽？总之谢谢你的提醒。」Loki一边为他提供答案一边嘲弄的昂起下颔。  
　　在Thor眼里，这举动将Loki脖颈的线条衬得更好看了──如果不是他正伸手去构匕首的话，Thor还能更有馀裕的欣赏一阵子。  
　　「如果你那巨怪一样愚蠢的脑子还听得懂人话，那就给我滚出去！现在！」

　　所以说Loki果然是Loki。  
　　看着对方对他张牙舞爪的着叫他滚出去，若是平日，Thor当然不介意被弟弟扔着东西尖叫着命令他滚──可那绝对不是现在。

　　顺手接过直朝他正脸丢来的匕首，Thor认真地想，现在他怎麽能滚呢？他需要他。  
　　於是走上前，毫不费力地将Loki接下的来咒骂都堵回那张嘴里。

　　Thor不可能放任Loki在他眼皮下继续折腾自己。  
　　过往今来真要说有什麽是真的受不了Loki的，那就莫过於这个了。  
　　他弟弟这毛病从小到大都没有改掉过，一发脾气就喜欢摧毁身边的东西，其中这『东西』还包括他自己。

　　Thor终於放开湿热柔软的银舌头，伸手过去轻轻摩娑被Loki欲火折腾时抓出血痕的手臂，思及床底下淌着淫液的刀鞘，还有对方身前依旧没能发泄的肉根，再再都表明，Loki压根不知道自己身上在发生什麽样的变化。  
　　他为此叹息，「你早该告诉我的，这不是什麽大事。」  
　　「你又知道什麽？」被Thor攥住双手又失去魔法的Loki没法攻击他，只得没好气地瞪他。  
　　「当然知道，发情嘛。」

　　Loki被这理所当然的语气给镇住了。  
　　Thor则旁若无人地说下：「霜巨人的发情区间跨度很大，从八百岁到一千两百岁都涵盖在内，跟神力觉醒差不多，经历过发情才真正跨入生理上的成年。」  
　　浓绿的双目微瞠，朝Thor直勾勾地看，好像第一次认识他。  
　　这表情Thor很受用，像头展示威风鬃毛的雄狮朝他昂了昂下颔：「怎麽样？」  
　　「像个蠢货。」Loki想也不想地评价道。  
　　「随便吧，像什麽都可以。」Thor咧嘴笑得像舔着鱼的大猫，他让Loki骂了整整一千年也没什麽损失，反正他总能得到他想要的，「我来帮你吧，Loki？」


End file.
